cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarria Ion
This is what is known of Sarria Ion... So far. Sarria is a Zenolian from the planet Zeno witch is a very strage place to most to how it is. It is a huge world that does not rotate around or orbit any sun. It has a large amount of normaly sized planets and moons orgiting it, but has for large main moons of its own. Zeno has three main areas of land scapes with it being about 45 % volcanic, 45% artic, and the rest a large ocean. Even thow Zeno does not have a Sun there is still a bit of light that covers the world from its volcanic half. Sarria's Powers and Abilities and Where she got Them She has many powers and abilities like using the force and being able to warp space time and some others she keeps hidden from how little she uses them. When Sarria was young and small she could see and talk to things others could not and for that one day came that she went out side to play but she saw some thing that some might think was an angle but what it was was a keeper of time space. She ask the being what it was and why it was here. The being said that it was a keeper of time space a being that helps keep time going and keep space balenced and that it was here to take her to be trained to be a protector of space time and that only beings that can see them can use powers that they can. Sarria had went with the being and was trained to use those powers for what would seem to be a lifetime. When she was done being trained she went back to Zeno to the same time she left and at the same age she was then like time had stood still. later in her life she started to be able to use the force like most other Zenolians and was trained by her father Ren Ion. Sarria has tried diffrent ways and forms to use the force to make new attacks like a force push that is abnormaly powerful and loud so loud that it sounds like all the thunder of a bad storm at once, be warned if the force blast does not get you the sound will.... List of powers: every force power known plus some she created, time space...... Data info lost/missing (to be filled in as time goes) Sarria's tru Area Not many who have seen or know of Sarria know that what they are seeing as her is realy an illusion she has made with the force and warped space, and that she is truly in another realm she has hidden herself in to prevent early death and unbalance to space. She has made it so only the purest of heart could even be able to manage to get in that realm. This area is also the place she trains her mind and body to stay focus and strong to help keep the illusion of her to stay in this realm and at times become a solid object to when she has to go in combat or help others. Sarria's Side on the Force Sarria's side of the force is not good nor evil but at times she can be more of one then the other. The darker side of the force is mostly from being a Zenolian witch is said to have merged with the tru sith species long ago. When the dark side comes out Sarria is also some times seen as a being to be feared like when she became Heigor's (Mandalore TheMarauder) final fear in his life. Sarria also has a good/light side that she also became atune to from training to control the power of space time and to know when she can/should and can't/shuldn't use them in a similar way that a jedi is trained to use the force in good ways and not to stray to the dark path. Like how she is not on good nor evil side of the force but as both or none in times of war like in the Clone Wars she is not realy on any side but helps the republic more often. Sarria's Army/Forces Sarria has a whole fleet of star ships and troopers she uses but every one of her troopers is trained as a shadow trooper class and is far more powerful in many ways then to a normal clone and also to the fact that she had trained some to train the others and that thow they are clones they lack orders programed in them like the fateful order 66. The most Elite of the troopers are put threw extreamly hard tests and choices and if/when they pass have the choice to be trained by Sarria herself and be able to carry a lightsaber and use as a secandary weapon. The Tower The most powerful ship that Sarria has at her comand is the Tower(or the full name: Zeno Attack Tower "Flamer" -put phase number here-) ... a object most think by name is nothing but it can be the most feared ship/weapon to ever been made. The Tower is if it was all mashed up in to the shape of a moon it would be as that the size of Zeno's biggest Moon. Why the Tower should be feared is that it has a lazer so powerful it makes the Death Stars lazers bring shame. The lazer is able to be set to diffrent modes like a stun lazer that can stun all life on a planet for ate hours or Sarria's most liked mode that can turn the planet to space dust before a blink of an eye. The Tower can carry all the beings of two of Zeno's moons at once and still hold every ship, super bomb, and four Republic Attack Cruisers in it. Super Bombs There are bombs Sarria has made for times when the Towers Lazer is to much or not wanted to be used and she calls them the Enders of Worlds witch come in diffrent forms and sizes. There is the Super Proton Bomb (the first) Mega Ton Proton Bomb aka the "egg bomb" for is shape (second made) the Giga Ton Proton Bomb (version two of the mega) the Hyper Nova bomb (the most feared bomb known) the Mini Hyper Nova bomb (a hand held one Sarria carries with her that can do all the power of the normal sized one to one object or being). ARMSS The ARMSS, ARMSS 2, and ARMSS 3 (A Realy Monster Sized Ship ARMSS) are all ships that could be used in the Tower and fired out the Lazer barrel like an extreamly old weapon that were almost all forgot to time due to their shape and size. The first and second ARMSS look extreamly alike and look like a bullet and the third has the three main areas to it that create and electro-lazer from it... the third one had a unused function that if there was a forth ARMSS in the shape of the first to those three could lock on to the three parts of the third and could then be able to be used to cross time. The Prototype Tower This was the prototype of the Tower and was quite smaller then the full tower. The prototype tower i little after the order 66 was given this tower was hidden but found by the Empire shortly after all the droids and most jedi were taken out. Little did Sarria know of the tower being stolen nore of what the Empire was going to use it for. Later one of Sarria's Elite Spy Shadow Troopers found themselves in the Empires army and abord the start of the Death Star. The spy had found what had happen to the tower at last there and had finished that step in the plan... where and what happen to the tower was it was made several more times as it was and added to the Death Star to be used in part of thier Laser. Sadly shortly after the spy informed Sarria of that intel the spy was found and shot. Others.... data unkown (to be filled as time goes on) What Sarria does when not Battling Sarria does research on a number of things normaly to help with the other things she does like inventing new gear or maybe even to how each living object acts in a new environment and how it changes like a Rancor witch at one point were only from one planet but can now live on many others in the wild without causing a unsafe change on the new world. Sarria also spends time helping friends when they need her help; at other times she gets her hard hat on and her welder and just makes something new. Data on Sarria Ion incomplete...... (will add more when I can Sarria Ion (talk) 16:15, July 25, 2012 (UTC) ) Notes: If any one wants to take a picture of my lots or has had a picture of my past builds like of the ARMSS plz leave a post below with the picture and i will see if i want it added ... i would do it my self but my laptop does not do screenshots -.- Sarria Ion (talk) 22:09, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Category:Twi'leks Category:Zenolians Category:Lifetime Members Category:Blademaster Category:Duelist Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Heroes of Umbara Category:Heroes of Ryloth Category:Saber Master Category:Sentinel Category:The Unyielding Category:Jedi General Category:Champion Racer Category:Female Characters Category:The Ion Family Category:Zenolians Category:Scientist